Pandemonium in Two Directions
by xxxMaiiMaiixxx
Summary: Utari had no money for college, so she had to find an on-campus job as a dorm mother. She soon finds out why no one else took the job as she finds who she'll be taking care of, especially Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Is it a love triangle?
1. Preface: Arrival

**Pandemonium in Two Directions  


* * *

**

**Preface: Arrival

* * *

**

**Authors' Note: So! We have decided, that, since our other Bleach fanfic, which we should be writing at the moment instead of this one, (oops, don't kill us, please, we'll have the next chapter up soon, we promise) we would write another one!

* * *

**

**Summary: This particular fanfic takes place at a school, and Utari is stuck being dorm mother in order to pay for her own schooling. It didn't sound like such a bad idea, until she learned that the dorm she'd be taking charge of was filled with Espada and their Fraccion. (And no, oldie (No.2) is NOT in this. Sorry, but we don't like him, much.)

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: We, the writing duo MaiiMaii, do hereby, (Lord, about to crack up in laughter) declare that we do NOT claim any ownership of Bleach, be it the anime or Manga, and all related characters, events, and so on and such forth.

* * *

**

**We hope that you enjoy! We also love reviews, so please, review; tell us what you think!

* * *

**

**O.o**

I still remember my walk across the stage like it was yesterday. Granted, it wasn't all that long ago, a few months, in fact, but the memory is still clear in my mind. An accomplished smile on my face, I walked up the few steps and took my diploma, not a worry in my head. Why should I have been worried? My grades had been quite good, not perfect, but better than barely passing. I hadn't exactly received any scholarships by then, but I didn't think much of it as I walked off and joined my graduating class, where we threw our hats up as the last person walked across the stage. We'd finally finished high school. This wasn't a time to be worrying about such trivial things.

The school I'd applied to, my first choice, was a sort of prestigious one, and therefore expensive. First semester began in the fall, so when I received the acceptance letter halfway through summer, I almost fainted, right outside, standing before the mailbox.

I hadn't saved any money. I had no job, and absolutely no scholarships had come for me in the mail. I searched its empty metal inside, my breath growing faster as my hands touched nothing soft. The deadline for financial aid had passed the month before. I had been too lazy to go fill out the paperwork.

Worst of all, I'd forgotten to apply to my second choice. I was stuck.

* * *

"Well," my mom said slowly after I explained my situation."The way I see it, this is your entire fault for being a lazy ass."

My mouth fell open and I stared at her, awestruck. "What do you mean, my fault? I told you that I didn't want to go to college in the first place. Why should I have to even worry about this right now?"

"It's not my problem. You know I can't afford to pay for you to go."

"Then I'm not going," I declared, swinging my feet over the edge of the couch. She hated when I did that.

"Bullshit," she said, changing the channel on the television. You're getting your ass out of this house. Make something of yourself. I told you-,"

"Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me," she said. "Might as well find some kind of job at the school or something. You won't get any help from me. Time for you to grow up."

**O.o**

There was only one job available. I found out why at the beginning of fall.

* * *

There were nine of them in the main rooms of the Night Dorm; Stark, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Leroux, Szayel, Aaroniero, and Yami. Upstairs were their Fraccion, of which I had no idea what that was, but they were _supposed _to have supplied me with a list of their names before they arrived for the day. Call me surprised to find no lists sitting on my desk, as I tumbled, by myself, darn my mother for being so self-centered, with my bags into my room. Not. The dorm was so huge, it had taken me nearly forever to find the door to my room tucked near the back of the kitchen as it was. No wonder the job paid so well. No wonder no one else had snatched it up. This wasn't going to turn out well.

It wasn't long after I'd gotten settled, my stuff organized, my clothes in the closet and the dresser, my toiletries in my own bathroom, the others had to share, I checked before, laptop set up on the desk, posters taped to the concrete walls, and the television running, that I heard several cars rushing into the parking lot. I looked through the window, curious. Thankfully I'd decided to push the bunk beds near the window; I tumbled backwards and fell onto the soft mattress, my head nearly missing the bottom of the top bunk.

They all wore different types of clothes, and had skulls on some part of their upper body. One was abnormally huge, with orange hair, another was a bit bigger than him, but he was slim, very tall, with straight teeth, another was a blonde, her face hidden beneath her top, the only female, so far, one had black hair, another had pink, then there was one with brown hair, and blue-grey eyes. There was a dark skinned guy, with a bald head, and then-

"Hey, you," a voice said carrying through the open window green eyes staring straight at me. "Why don't you get out here and introduce yourself like a dorm mother with some sense should?"

The nerve! And how dare he just walk on the grass that the kind landscaper had just mowed, and the flowers, he was standing on the ones that sat outside my window!

"Hurry up, I don't have all damn day," muttered someone else from behind him. "Look, the Fraccion already have our stuff out of our cars."

Fancy fast cars, at that, mostly in black. And all I had was a truck that had belonged to my grandfather before he passed away. "Fine," I snapped, pulling myself through the window. I only had on shorts and a small shirt that exposed my navel, so it was an easy thing to slip through, although I nearly slid into someone. It wasn't the green eyed, black haired one; this one had eccentric blue hair, blue-green, aqua like eyes, and a scowl on his face as I looked up nervously, stumbling away. The others gathered behind him as a huge group strolled through the front doors of the dorm, bags in hand. The Fraccion, I guessed. How many were there? Three, another four, two…

"Um, it's nice to meet everyone," I stuttered, tucking a strand of my dark hair behind my ear. I'd forgotten to tie it up before leaving home. "I'm Utari, and I'll be your dorm mother. I have classes just like all of you, so I won't be available all day, but I promise to buy groceries, and have breakfast, lunch, and dinner prepared, the dorms cleaned…I also have a schedule posted…on my…door, if you need…me..."

The blue haired one was staring. And not at my face.

"'The hell are you looking at?"

"You talkin' to me?" he retorted, gaze snatching away from my chest.

"Damn right. Anyway, your room numbers and such are all on the front desk. Help yourself as you enter the dorm. But first, please introduce yourselves to me so that I can check you all off."

Harribel was the blond one, and she had three Fraccion, Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, and one whose name I forgot almost as soon as she said it. She apologized for not having sent her list beforehand, one of her Fraccion had forgotten. She didn't seem so bad. Pinky had a whole group of Fraccion, so I didn't exactly memorize any of the names. Nnoitra, the really tall one, had only one T, Te…something, maybe? Yami the huge one, had none, as did Leroux, the dark skin male. Stark had only one, Lilinette. Ulquiorra, green eyes, had none as well, as did Grimmjow, the impudent one who stares openly at women's chests with his aqua eyes like it's perfectly normal.

We were _not_ going to get along very well.

* * *

**O.o**

**Authors' Note: So! We got all of the introductions, moving, and a few of the personalities out of the way. But just the bit of them. Of course, these ten people living together probably isn't going to go peacefully. As a matter of fact, considering that both Grimmjow **_**and**_** Ulquiorra live there now as well…But at least there's Harribel. Though, she does have a lot of classes…and Fraccion…Damn.**

**Anyway, we hope you enjoyed, that you'll read on, and that you'll review! Because if you don't, we'll find you, like the Stride people. Just kidding! Lol! **


	2. Chapter 1: Grimmjow, Two Strikes!

**Pandemonium in Two Directions

* * *

**

**Chapter1. Grimmjow, Two Strikes! A Girl and a Milk Carton

* * *

**

**Authors' Note: Well, we got this one up pretty quickly because we had it floating around in our heads since we did the preface, so we hope you enjoy. We hope you like this story, enough to give us reviews and tell us what you think. Next chapter will be up…whenever we don't have writer's block.

* * *

**

**O.o**

_What the fuck?!_

It was five in the morning, time for me to be up preparing for the day, the sun not even up in the sky yet, and I was out in the hall, water dripping off of me onto the hard wooden floors, with a towel wrapped tightly about my midsection. I'd just gotten out from the shower, and had been about to dress myself when I heard a soft noise.

A girl, a very silly looking one at that, with long blonde hair and big, wide blue eyes, had just tripped over her own two feet in the hall and had fallen, cursing silently when I opened the door.

And lo and behold, the room she'd just come from was...Grimmjow's.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, a scowl already on my face. My first full day on the job, and someone had already managed to sneak into the dorm for a quickie. "Explain yourself or I'll have you reported."

"Please don't!" she whispered, rising from the floor. "I've already gotten in trouble before for something like this…"

_Then why the hell would you keep doing it?! _I sighed. Silly, indeed.

I hooked my thumb to the left, pointing. The paperwork was honestly too much to deal with so early in the morning. Besides, I had other things to do. "The door's that way."

"Thank you."

"Hey, do me a favor," I said, an idea suddenly coming to my mind. "Is Grimmjow still awake?"

She shook her head, sadness in her expression. "No. He told me that he didn't want to see me when he woke up. So that's why I'm-,"

_Sorry, not much in the mood for a pity party at the moment._ "Door."

She left as I went back into my room and dressed in a clean pair of jeans and a comfortable black shirt. I put on my watch and all of the other random black bracelets, rings, and a wristband. After searching around for a bit, I hooked the ring of keys to the dorm around a belt loop in my jeans. I flipped on the light in the kitchen and started breakfast, then took two of the largest pans I could find, and went to Grimmjow's door. I had it unlocked in a second, and as soon as I stepped in and heard the loud snoring, I smashed the two pots together, the loud sound echoing in the room because I'd closed the door behind me.

He started, jolting upright in his bed and glared at me through tired eyes.

"Wake the fuck up," I declared, my free hand on my hip in irritation, my auburn eyes not on his pale, nude body, but on his face. Not that they weren't trying to drift downwards. Of their own accord, of course. "What the hell we're you thinking, screwing some chick that doesn't belong to this dorm in here?"

"How the hell-,"

"Your brilliant girlfriend tripped in the hall, and I happened to be awake. Don't let these piercings fool you, I can hear just as well as anybody. Oh, and breakfast is ready."

I left, leaving him frozen with an enraged expression on his face as I closed the door. That'll teach him to try to get me in trouble. I needed this job.

"Good morning, Harribel, Apache, Mila Rose, Sun Sun. Did you sleep well?"

The others looked tired and it was only Harribel that answered. They all sat at one of the tables in the dining room, probably waiting for me to finish breakfast so that they could eat. I think Harribel had a class in an hour or so, so I hurried over to the stove and pulled and pushed things around until I finally had everything ready.

The four had just been making their way in the kitchen to help themselves when Ulquiorra came in, dressed in jeans and a white long sleeve button down shirt, with a Japanese style collar, a frown on his face as usual.

"Grimmjow's pissed; I wouldn't be surprised if this was your doing."

"Oh? And if it was?" I questioned, an eyebrow raised.

He rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Whatever. I'm going." He grabbed a piece of toast and left, his bag casually slung over his shoulder.

I scoffed and helped myself to a piece of toast as well, putting it with a few other things before settling myself onto the counter and eating. A few moments later, there were loud thumping sounds as someone, Yami, big lug that he was, I guessed, came down the hall. I bounced up and back down onto the hard counter's surface with each step he took; grateful that I'd finished scarfing down my food for fear that I would have choked.

Thankfully, I'd made a lot of food. He took about half of all of it, sitting down at a table by himself before eating in a very disturbing way. My watch beeped and I sighed gratefully; I didn't want to have to be forced to watch him eat much longer. I couldn't leave the kitchen as long as I was on duty. I turned the sign on my door to 'off duty', untied and removed my apron, tossing it onto an empty kitchen chair, grabbed my bag from one of the couches in the living room and left the dorm, the moist fall air falling onto my face as I made my way across campus.

* * *

I nearly ran into someone as I hurried into the building where my class was located. I apologized to the orange haired man, and introduced myself since he seemed to be headed in the same direction.

"Nice to meet you, Utari. Ichigo Kurosaki," he replied, as he held out his hand. I took it and grinned.

"So, what are you majoring in?" I asked curiously. Ichigo seemed like an interesting enough person.

"I haven't exactly decided yet-,"

"That's what you get for being such a damn clutz," a voice muttered from behind. "Running into people like that, just like you almost fell on your ass the other day."

I recognized the voice, almost immediately. Grimmjow. I frowned, then stared in horror as he walked into the classroom that both Ichigo and I had been headed for. Why should I have to deal with him at the dorm, and in class? And how long had he been watching us?!

* * *

It was a Monday, so I only had two classes, linguistics, and something I'd never heard of called Kido. It seemed to have a lot to do with math, physics and such, but it was okay. Ichigo had invited me to lunch, along with his girlfriend, an orange haired woman named Inoue Orihime who was very polite, but I refused. I had to go back to the dorm and make lunch for anybody who wasn't eating out.

I threw open the door and froze. Grimmjow stood in front of the fridge, no shirt, his hair wet and glistening in the light of the kitchen lamp. He was chugging the pint of milk I'd just bought, whole, his mischievous gaze focused on me . He tossed it into the garbage when he was done, and then walked past me without a word to his room.

I mean, I'd just bought that milk! Just yesterday!

I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and called my close friend Yoruichi, and complained, right there in the doorway. Which wasn't smart; Szayel nearly rammed the door into my back, and instead of apologizing, began to curse loudly as he made his way down the hall. I rubbed a newly made tender spot, wincing as my fingers ran over it.

"You know, you should probably take something for that," Yoruichi said, laughter in her voice. I loved how my pain was her amusement. Although I know she didn't mean it that way. She and Stark would have gotten along well, he was such a laid-back person, it seemed. I hadn't seen him all day.

"Well, I've got to make lunch in a few minutes, so I don't exactly have the time to find-,"

"Here." Szayel handed me a tube of ointment, his face blank. "I thought I hit you kind of hard."

"Uh, thank you…" I hadn't seen him come back up the hallway. Where the hell...?

"You're in my class this evening, you know," he said, eager to start a conversation. "I'm surprised to meet someone else other than myself interested in such things…"

"Oh, yes, well, actually I-,"

"Why are you in the way?" Ulquiorra demanded, trying to push the door open. I stepped out of the way and let him pass.

What in the world was up with him and Grimmjow? Honestly, I'd never seen two people with worse manners.

I prepared lunch but didn't eat much myself, Szayel was much too interested in getting to know me for me to have eaten as much as I'd have liked. I answered his questions to the best of my ability, although some of them were a little complicated.

"Don't you have a class right now?" I asked, looking at the clock on the wall above the stove. It was a quarter until four.

No sooner than he'd left, hesitantly, if I might add, I'd heard yelling coming from down the hallway. I wasn't exactly thrilled to have been able to recognize the two voices. Once again, not surprised, either.

"Will you two shut up?" I demanded, stomping in between the two of them. From what I heard, they weren't arguing about anything interesting, something stolen, or some crap like that.

"This doesn't concern you, dumbass."

"Who are you calling a dumbass?" I shouted back at him.

Ulquiorra quietly left as we both began to shout at each other, having checked his watch.

"You're kind of unorthodox for a dorm mother, aren't you?" Stark asked, as he strolled out of his room. He stifled a yawn, running a hand through his mussed brown hair. "To be so loud, and fighting with residents, especially, so early in the day…"

"It's past noon!"

**O.o**


	3. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Assistance

**

* * *

Pandemonium in Two Directions

* * *

**

**Authors' Note: And…we're back! Chapter, uh, whichever it is, is finally up! We also realized we've made some spelling errors in reference to names, and so we've fixed them. *Begins to rant* So, I made Jello cups today. It was greatness. I was like' Jello cups, make Maya happy.' (I simply scowl at her trivial happiness.) Hush, Maii. Oh, wait, sorry. That has absolutely nothing to do with this fanfic, now then, does it? Although Jello cups do make Maya happy. Very happies! ^o^

* * *

**

**Chapter 2. An Unexpected Assistance

* * *

**

Stark put a finger to his ear as if to check if his hearing was still any good, an amused look on his face. "But goodness, you're loud," Stark scowled, finally handing me the worn sheet of paper he held.

"'The hell is this?" I asked, struggling to read the scraggly, quickly written words. As if my eyesight wasn't bad enough.

"Yammy's gone and dropped out." he replied, shrugging. "He left that under my door. Or perhaps it was Ulqiuorra's he'd left it under this morning…"

I scowled, his lie obvious in his passive tone. He'd probably been just about to wet himself waiting for Yammy to slide the stupid thing under Uliquorra's door. "You were being nosy, weren't you." It wasn't a question.

"Now, that's such a harsh way to put it-,"

I rolled my eyes, my annoyance doubling as my phone rang. Without checking the number, I answered, nearly flying backwards as a loud voice began to shout through the speaker.

"YOU LET SOMEONE LEAVE?!"

But damn, the Dean was loud. Damn old man. "It wasn't my fault," I argued back. No way was he going to pin this shit on me.

He wasn't done there. Somehow, he'd found out about the girl. Not surprising, I wouldn't honestly have been shocked if the idiot accidently just happened to let word slip to some friend as old man Yamamoto was passing by. And he was always nosing into conversations. I sent a secret glare at Stark, who'd begun to slink away down the hall. I mouthed the words, 'class, now'. He cursed, a colorful, four letter word filled to the brim with his usual, wonderful personality and left, Lilynette following with his bag.

And then there was something about me not doing orientation correctly. How was I supposed to know when everybody was going to show up? I'm not a damn psychic. Well, there was that one incident, but, still. No, there was no way I was just going to stand outside, warm as it is in the day. Hopefully, since it was Fall, I thought it would soon start to cool down a little more, but so far, that hope had been crushed.

"One more mistake and you're out."

My eyes widened. "Of a job?"

"A job, this campus…I'll make your life a living hell if you ruin me like this once more."

"But-!"

A click and a dial tone. I stood for a long second with an unfocused expression just staring at the wall, my mind going in a million directions. And then I was hit by a wave of devastation.I had so much to deal with already, and it was so sudden. My mom had already kicked me from the house, so I had nowhere to live, if I did get expelled. What was I going to do? There's no way I could keep myself from making a mistake while taking the classes that I was. My knees collapsed, and had it not been for Grimmjow, I would have hit the wooden floor hard.

I hadn't even noticed he was there, but weak as I was, I didn't mind the feel of his warm arms as they wrapped around me and placed me onto a kitchen counter, gently leaning my back onto the back wall. I thought he'd left when I started to fall heavily forward, but a cool ice pack was thrust onto my forehead and I was gently pushed back onto the wall once more.

"You would go and make me miss class, getting all weak like that all of a sudden," Grimmjow muttered. There wasn't a hint of anger in his tone, though I expected there to be. "Here, look up so I can get rid of this on your face." Something smooth and moist slid over my hot cheeks. A cloth. He was wiping away the cold sweat I'd broken into. An intake of breath. "Woah. Didn't know you looked so different when you're like this. You're actually kind of pretty for a change."

I would have glared, but ignored him instead, knowing that he was referring to my suddenly differently colored eyes. Whenever I was exhausted, they turned a luminescent honey gold. It wasn't that big of a deal. Not to me, anyway.

"Ass." I couldn't even put the blame onto him as I'd planned to. Even though it was somewhat his fault. Had he never been messing around with the girl in the first place…but now he was being so kind…so different from the Grimmjow I'd experienced before. Besides, I'd already gotten him back. I guess we were somewhat even.

"Are you going to be able to make it to class an hour from now?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, thank you for your help." I unfolded my knees from under my body, carefully lifting myself from the counter. I stumbled against Grimmjow, my moist forehead smacking into his chest.

"I'll be fine," I repeated. "I'll be fine. Just need to, to sit for minute, is all."

So I sat and he left, muttering something about, well, something. For the next hour, I stayed seated in one of the kitchen chairs, my head leaning heavily onto my hand, watching but not paying attention to some show on television that I'd passably flipped to. By the time my watch rang I wasn't feeling much better, but I pulled myself away from the chair nonetheless and grabbed my bag from my room.

I heard the tingling of keys when I came from the room and looked up through my low, long lashes at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Do you need two something…?" I asked wearily. Not certain that'd be able to handle whatever they wanted. My head was beginning to throb.

"You didn't tell her?" Ulqiuorra asked irritably. "The only reason I came back is because you told me we'd leave on time."

"Hey, you," Grimmjow said, ignoring Ulquiorra's complaints. "Let's go. I don't have all day."

I stood there in the middle of the hall dumbfounded. What, exactly, were they trying to do? And where were we going? Grimmjow, I had class with. But not Ulquiorra.

A pale hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me along, guiding me through the front door and into the cool evening. Ulquiorra's green eyes glared at me in annoyance as he nearly shoved me into the back seat of Grimmjow's sleek black car and slammed the door before sliding down onto the passenger's seat.

"Do you even know where the hospital is?" Ulquiorra asked irritably to Grimmjow as he slid into the driver's seat.

The hospital?!

"Damn straight I don't," he replied nonchalantly, gunning the engine.

"Wait! Let me from the car!" I demanded, grabbing for the car door's handle.

The locks slammed down as my fingertips grazed the handle.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"


	4. Chapter 3: Freakin' A

**Pandemonium in Two Directions

* * *

**

**Authors' Note: Ah, we're working on it. Anyhow…

* * *

**

**Chapter 3. Freakin' A.

* * *

**

My eyes widened as I heard the locks click all around me. I yanked on the door, on the locks; they wouldn't budge.

"What the hell are you doing? I have class in less than ten minutes!"

Ulquiorra glared at me from where he sat in the passenger's seat, but I ignored it, still trying to find some way out of the car. The old man was going to kill me if I couldn't find some way out of the car. My mother was going to kill me; hell, that guy over there was going to kill me and I didn't even know who he was! There was no way I was going to be able to keep my job if I didn't, not after they found out that I skipped out on class, unintentionally, of course, but still-,

It's not as if the old man would have taken that as an excuse, anyhow, the old bastard.

"Woman-,"

"I have a name!" I exclaimed, fully frustrated with myself. The locks wouldn't come up, no matter how hard I pulled at them, and the doors still wouldn't budge, either. Damn the car, damn him, damn Ulquiorra, damn everyone involved with this stupid plot. I was going to get expelled from college and I hadn't even made it a whole freaking semester for goodness' sake!

I sighed. Who was I kidding. I hadn't even made it a whole week.

"_Utari_, chill the fuck out before you damage my shit." I blinked, surprised that he knew my name, but also at the slight hint of worry I must have imagined that I _thought _I heard hiding in his tone. Just like I probably imagined him murmuring something about aggravating a fever. I seriously doubt that I heard it. Must have been the fever, causing some sort of delirium or something. It was getting worse, actually; my hand flew to my head, clammy with sweat.

"As if it matters," said Ulquiorra, his tone bored and nonchalant, as always. "This is the fourth car you've had this month."

Grimmjow slid a glance toward Ulquiorra, a slight frown coming to his face. "…Fuck you."

The countryside sped by in silence for the rest of the ride as the car sped along, the only thing visible in the window a blur of scenery.

I would have set off running the moment the car finally stopped in an area otherwise deserted if not for the big white building looming before the quiet parking lot we'd pulled into, and the locks clicked open, but Ulquiorra blocked the way we'd come before my bare feet barely hit the graveled ground. A sudden wave of dizziness was making me faint, but I pushed it away and tried to make my way to the hospital doors instead, hoping that whatever they'd brought me here for, they'd make it quick enough that I'd make it back to class on time, my feet dragging weakly along, but the other car door soon shut with a loud _bang!_and Grimmjow was there, lifting me by the back of my shirt. I flailed in the air for a good moment, looking like nothing other than an idiot, and then in one smooth move, I was in his arms, and he was smoothly carrying me towards the hospital.

* * *

"It would seem as if it's just stress is all, said the doctor, finally pulling the cool metal of the stethoscope away from my chest. I let out the breath I had been barely holding onto and slid my shirt back down over my stomach. "She needs bed rest and quiet for a few days for the fever to go down. Until then, I can prescribe some medicine that would help with the pain until it goes away."

"Fine, fine," said Grimmjow, waving his hand dismissively at the doctor. "Just give me the bill and the prescription so I can get her home, already." As usual, he was annoyed, obviously, from the way he rolled his eyes, but he also seemed somewhat calmer, somehow. He seemed as if he was resigned to something, and he hadn't stared once at my breasts, even though they'd been out in the open on more than one occasion.

Scary.

I slid off of the table, catching the side of it before I tumbled onto the floor. Uneasy, I inched away from Ulquiorra, who looked as if he was going to try to help me get back up (which was a silly thing to do, because I'm pretty sure that that was NOT what he was going to do, but anyhow), and avoided Grimmjow's subsequent glare by sliding out the door to the room. I'd never been to this sort of a hospital before, with its high white walls and its shiny floors, and its fancy couches. In fact, considering that my medical insurance had never been rather good medical insurance, I couldn't quite remember ever having been in a hospital before, or an emergency room, or whatever it was that it was called.

A desk sat off to a corner and so I walked over to it, not noticing the sign hovering overhead.

"Excuse me. I can't check out here, can I?"

The short woman sitting behind the desk, with big lips and big boobs, raised her head from whatever it was that she was looking at on her computer screen, pulled the candy she'd been sucking on out of her mouth, and looked at me, clearly irritated that I had just interrupted whatever it was that she'd been doing. "Does the sign hanging over my head say check out?"

I looked up, frowning at the sight of the word receptionist in big, bright, glowing letters. "Um. If you could just direct me to the check-out desk, then…"

"Uh-uh. You can try reading. Now go on before I call hospital security." She picked up the phone sitting on the receiver next to her hand and waved it at me threateningly. "Go on."

I stumbled backwards, away from the desk, as I watched her begin to push buttons with the ends of her long nails, her eyes glaring at me menacingly.

_ Geez, what the hell is her problem?_

"Over here, dear."

I turned at the sound of the voice and walked towards the young woman who was waving at me. Just to be careful, I gazed up at the sign before getting too close, and when I finally did, I smiled at her and asked if I was in the right place.

"Well , of course you are," she answered, she tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled pleasantly. I let out a huge _woosh_ of air. "Could you tell me your name, please?"

"Actually, before we do any of that, is there any way that I can take the payment for later? I-,"

"Utari."

The woman and I looked over at the source of the voice at the same time as Grimmjow's hand slammed a wad of money onto the desk and a small piece of paper. "Utari, I said. You should only need the first name, right?"

Her blue eyes were wide as she answered, "I…should be able to find her, yes. Just give me a moment…"

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed, lowering my voice so that she couldn't her me.

"You dumbass. You don't leave the room before getting the prescription. What, are you stupid, or something?"

I could feel my eye already begin to twitch in annoyance. I put a finger to it to stop it, but it wasn't doing much. "Shut up! I haven't been to a hospital before!"

"It's the same a s a freakin' doctors' office!"

"I haven't been to one of those in years, either! How the hell was I supposed to know? And take that money off of the counter before-,"

"Oh, yes. Here you are, Utari, dear." She looked uneasily at the pile of money sitting on the desk, then looked to me, then to Grimmjow, and then back to me. "Uh…what was it that you were going to say about payment? I can arrange for the bill to be sent at a more convenient time…"

"No, she'll take it, now," replied Grimmjow, sliding the money closer to her.

"Later would be fine," I said to her kindly, pulling the money back. "It's already bad enough that you dragged me here, Grimmjow."

"Whatever. You wouldn't be able to afford it," mumbled Grimmjow. "Take the money."

"I can't afford to owe you, either. No telling what you have in mind…"

"Oh, you're going to owe me, all right."

"And me, too," said Ulquiorra. Where the hell had _he _justcome from? "Having me dragged all the way out here for nothing but simple case of stress. What a silly thing to get sick over."

That twitch was starting to get worse.

"You know what-,"

My phone rang, cutting me off with its annoying pining. I'd have to change the stupid thing eventually, or else I was going to go crazy.

Well, crazier. These two were enough to drive a sane person top the deepest wards of an insane asylum. I'm talking strait jackets and rooms with walls made out of sponge, the works. "What?"

"Utari."

Oh, shit.


End file.
